


白驹

by Obelisky



Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obelisky/pseuds/Obelisky
Summary: ·一个有关千手的故事。有关纲手、绳树与柱间。·隐晦的关于柱斑的提及（因为不是重点所以在此不打CPtag）
Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905079
Kudos: 3





	白驹

到第二天破晓时，难产了整日的女人终于得到了解放。一个新的孩子降生在了因为战争而变得人丁渐少的千手一族。他的哭声嘹亮，正如鸡鸣唤来曙光。  
这是后来被称作第一次忍界大战的巨大灾难中的小小间隙。在这场泥潭中每一个木叶村人都已被折磨得疲惫不堪。新生是旷日持久的征伐中最让人心平气和的时刻。像一场春雨，久旱的土地上枯木终于再次翻出了新芽。  
千手扉间那时正通宵处置堆积如山的事务，甚至没有第一时间赶来探视族中的新人。只有纲手在。她还很年轻，仍只是个半大不小的孩子。从这个村子的任务分级来看，她享有相当程度的空闲，所以理所当然地帮忙应对家中琐事。她用热毛巾小心翼翼地擦拭着新生儿。用手指戳着婴孩肉嘟嘟的脸。这个孩子叫绳树。是扉间先前就决定好了的。  
为新生儿命名是一族族长的工作。她的名字同样源于此。不过不是扉间，是千手柱间。她是这一代的长孙女，所以备受长辈的关注和宠爱。那时，她的宝座是柱间的膝上。而柱间坐着火影的宝座。  
她幼时尚不理解火影到底是怎样崇高而荣誉的的地位。柱间就是柱间。是看不出年龄的长辈。是最疼爱她的长爷爷。是她无忧却短暂的欢乐童年。  
柱间是光芒。  
她在绳树诞生的这个清晨毫无预兆地又想起了柱间。这次的想起是一种没有其他过剩情绪的想起。在这场战争中，许多人每次提到这个名字，总带有些许惋惜，甚至有些人在怨恨他死得很不是时候。千手柱间的死代表一个时代的落幕。这是一个伟大的、充满希望的时代，是前所未有的繁荣——就像梦一样。对木叶来说，他带来了太平，也最终带走了太平。  
纲手全然没有这些想法。她只是寂寞，寂寞童年的那道光芒的消失。她从前过得如众星捧的月，全因千手柱间所赐。战争没有把她逼上战场，却给她留下了无数百无聊赖的灰色日子。她找不到博耍的对象了——他们有的人上了战场，这中间又有的人再也没能回来。  
扉间无法花费更多的时间在她的身上。她必须独立成长，作为公主躲在连天的战火后面，等到能够独挡一面继承千手之名的时候。她手上攥着千手柱间的项链。那是一个约定——一个属于过去的，关于火影的承诺。她偶尔会再次溜进无人的火影办公室。房间一改柱间的风格，唯有座位仿佛还留存着过去的时光。她偶尔会爬上这个座位，独自陷进柔软的坐垫里，想象着他的祖父抱着她爽朗大笑。  
“您一定见到了您最想见的那个人吧。”纲手会这样想。  
她现在又一次这样想。她正摇晃着祖父的项链，用发亮的晶石逗弄着刚出世的幼儿。太阳愈来愈高。阳光透过项链吊坠在绳树小小的脸上一闪一闪的。正在哭闹的小朋友终于笑开了，目不转睛地看着她。大概……在自己出生的时候，也曾有过这样的时刻……那个在她面前从来都毫无阴霾的柱间正通过这枚项链面目和善地和她对望着。  
“小纲手是我最重要的人。哈哈，你们都是我最重要的人呐！”她的祖父总是说，陪着她玩着各式各样的小游戏，容忍她揪着自己的头发，绑上小辫，插上小花。他纵容着这名年幼的子孙，有时也会如自语似的低声补充道。“还有一个。他也很重要，再见不到。我很想念他。”  
她的思绪便再次飞回了那个清晨——一个温柔的、在雨后短暂的爽朗清晨。扉间要抱着她去见柱间。虽然扉间平时也非常严肃，但那一天怎么看也更严肃一些。恐怕是孩童奇妙的直觉，她开始哇哇大哭，怎么都不肯走：然后，史无前例的，她被连拖带拽地送到了她日常玩耍的那个房间里（往日她总是兴高采烈闯进去的）。她的祖父正在等她。  
“小纲呀！”柱间坐在窗前，如常哄着她，笑得有些无可奈何。她仍旧嚎啕不止，似乎要接着屋外停了的雨继续下下去。她的祖父无奈地叹着气，一边给她擦着小花脸，一边摇着项链哄着她。  
应和着柱间查克拉的吊坠五彩斑斓，如映天光，比往日更加亮堂。  
她和柱间隔着这枚项链对望着。  
“这大概能买三到五座山吧，当然还有些奇妙的作用。”柱间继续笑着说。“小纲赌钱的时候不能把这么重要的东西输掉啊。”  
在她终于止住啼哭、发出疑问的惊叹时，项链已经挂在了她的脖子上。她不懂什么叫“三五座山”，但知道这是非常重要的东西，却不知道为什么要将之给她。  
“爷爷已经不需要它了。”像是猜到了孩童小小的不解，柱间温和地解释道。“钱财，名利，爷爷已经什么都不需要了。爷爷只需要爱。也会带走爱。”  
“爱？”她愣愣的、抽泣着结结巴巴地问，“爷爷也会带走小纲的爱吗？”  
“是的，”柱间笃定地说。“当然，爷爷拥有着小纲的爱。爷爷满载着大家的爱，要去看望那个老朋友了。”他又笑了一声，笑得无比温和万分怀念。“就是小纲知道的那个……和大家一样重要，却见不到的那个。”  
“我会帮小纲向他问好。”他继续说。“他是一个很温柔的人，也喜欢小孩子。可惜看起来很凶，不讨小孩子喜欢。小纲向他问好的话，他一定会很开心的——”  
“所以，爷爷拿项链交换了小纲不哭鼻子，交换了小纲的爱与问候。”他最后说。“项链，要留给后来的人。”  
“爷爷的一切都留给你——留给后来爷爷没有见到的人。留给爷爷所期许的那个伟大时代。这是……作为火影的传承。”  
纲手双手托着吊坠，怔怔地看着他。柱间给了她一个鼓励的微笑，摸了摸她的头。她似懂非懂地点了点头，眼睛亮了，露出了往常博耍赢钱时兴奋的笑容，信誓旦旦地说道：  
“嗯！”  
柱间的眼睛也亮了起来，然后眉眼化作一个温和的弧度。  
“爷爷有些累了。”他慢慢地说。在窗前盘膝坐正了，闭上了眼睛。“纲手，”他极其少见地喊了她的全名。“记得爷爷的话。”  
她再度似懂非懂的用力点了点头，看着柱间坐得端正，大气不敢出地站在原地不动了。  
雨后的太阳终于露出了头，天光慢慢在柱间的脸上偏移。而柱间一动不动的。他的表情平和、温柔、坚定，带着无尽的希望，更有一种尘埃落定的释然。  
他很高兴。阳光下柱间的神情闪闪发光的。  
他垂下了头。  
纲手突然再度哇哇大哭起来，这一次，她却又觉得自己是不应该哭的。  
扉间听到哭声赶了进来。他大概一直站在门口，等候着最后的时刻。  
“大爷爷说他去见一个老朋友了。”她泪眼汪汪地扑进扉间的怀里。扉间没有在看她。  
“对，”扉间说，听上去和柱间一样平和，如平日那样抱起了她。  
“他只是去见一个老朋友了。”他叹了一口气说，闭上眼睛，大概是为了关住那些不该被后辈看见的泪水。“在很远很远的地方。”  
项链在她脖子上一闪一闪的。  
项链的光在绳树的脸上一闪一闪的。  
“你喜欢它对吧。”她开心地笑了起来，把吊坠凑到了绳树的指尖。幼小的孩童用肉乎乎的手掌把玩着吊坠，将之凑到嘴边，只消一会儿，便玩得全是口水。  
纲手轻声“啧”了一声，吐了吐舌头，扮了个鬼脸。  
“我总有一天会把这个给你的。”纲手说，收回了项链，又摇了摇。“它是爷爷给你的礼物，总有一天会是你的……它很闪很亮，对不对？”  
婴儿纯真大笑，如同光芒。  
千手柱间于木叶建村十七年后逝世。同年，第一次忍界大战爆发。  
几年后，在这晦暗的战乱年代，纲手迎来了绳树的诞生。

**Author's Note:**

> 在备忘录里放了有段时间的故事……怕隔太久忘记写抽空完成了。很想写一种轮回和传承的感觉。写完有记起之前看过一个短漫……正好也是柱间传承项链给纲手的故事……具体记不详细，也不记得是哪位作者，但我记得当时留给我的感受，那真是一个非常好的作品。在此表示我的敬意和感谢。


End file.
